Amok Time
Cierpiący z powodu pierwszego w swym życiu pon farr, wolkańskiego okresu godowego, Spock musi wrócić na Vulcan i pojąć za żonę swa wybrankę, albo umrzeć. Gdy jednak Enterprise przybywa na Vulcan, ceremonia zaślubin komplikuje się i zostaje w nią wciągnięty kapitan Kirk. Streszczenie :"Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 3372.7. Jesteśmy w drodze na Altair VI via Vulcan. Pierwszy oficer Spock wydaje się być zestresowany. Prosi o przepustkę, której jestem zmuszony mu odmówić. Chirurg pokładowy McCoy wziął go pod obserwację." Dr. McCoy zauważa, że Spock jest przemęczony i przestał jeść. Irytuje się też w niezwykły dla niego sposób, wyrzucając nawet siostrę Christine Chapel ze swej kwatery i wylewając wolkańską zupę plomeek, którą dla niego przygotowała. Po tym przykrym incydencie domaga sie gwałtownie przepustki na swą rodzinna planetę Vulcan. Kapitan Kirk jest zaniepokojony jego zachowaniem, ale nakazuje skierowanie ''Enterprise'' na Vulcan. Jednak priorytetowy rozkaz musza go do obrania kursu na Altair VI gdzie muszą być na uroczystości mianowania nowego prezydenta. Gdy kapitan opuszcza mostek, Spock nakazuje zmianę kursu na Vulcan. Kirk rozkazuje Spockowi udanie się do ambulatorium, gdzie McCoy bada go i orientuje się, że jeśli Spock nie dotrze w ciągu ośmiu dni na Vulcan, umrze z powodu ekstremalnego stresu, spowodowanego zaburzeniami endokrynologicznymi. Gdy Kirk wypytuje go, Spock mówi, że nie może powiedzieć o przyczynach swego stanu, ponieważ jest to sprawa głęboko osobista. Kirk wymusza w końcu z niego wyznanie, że ta sprawa dotyczy "wolkańskiej biologii," co naprowadza go na domysł, że chodzi o rozmnażanie. Spock wyjaśnia mu z rezygnacją, że Wolkanie zawierają małżeństwa jako dzieci rozumiejąc, że potwierdzą je w przyszłości, jako dorośli. Spock osiągnął fazę pon farr, i jeśli nie dostanie się szybko na Vulcan by pojąć swą żonę, T'Pring, umrze. Kirk ryzykuje swa karierę, przeciwstawiając się rozkazom z dowództwa Gwiezdnej Floty i nakazuje podróż z najwyższą dostepną szybkością na Vulcan. Jako przyjaciele Spocka, Kirk i McCoy, zostają zaproszeni na ceremonię ślubną –''koon-ut-kal-if-fee. Mistrzem ceremonii jest T'Pau, jedyna osoba w dziejach, która odrzuciła zaproszenie do Rady Federacji. Kłopoty zaczynają się, gdy T'Pring oświadcza, że własciwie nie chce poślubić Spocka. Powołuje się na prawo, zgodnie z którym może zażądać by Spock o nią walczył. Dziwne jest to, że na jego przeciwnika wybiera Kirka mimo sprzeciwu Stonna, innego członka ślubnego orszaku, który ustępuje dopiero przed groźną komendą T'Pau ''"Kroykah!" Kirk i McCoy domyślają się, że Stonn jest wybrankiem T'Pring' i będzie następny jako jej czempion, gdy Kirk odmówi walki. Obawiając się, że Spock jest obecnie zbyt słaby, aby pokonać Stonna, Kirk zgadza się na walkę. Tyle tylko, że dopiero dowiaduje się, iż ma to być walka na śmierć i życie. Walka zaczyna się i Spock demonstruje swą przewagę fizyczną. McCoy protestuje, mówiąc T'Pau że Kirk nie przywykł do wolkańskiej atmosfery i klimatu. Prosi, by mógł podać kapitanowi preparat trójtlenu do skompensowania tych obciążeń. T'Pau zgadza się i Kirk dostaje zastrzyk. Podczas dalszej walki Spock zadusza Kirka na śmierć i McCoy zabiera ciało kapitana na Enterprise. Spock tymczasem trzeźwieje z gorączki, skoro tylko pojmuje, że Kirk, jego przyjaciel i kapitan, zginął z jego własnej ręki, i domaga się wyjaśnień od T'Pring. T'Pring odpowiada mu, że nie chce być "dodatkiem do legendy," i że woli Stonna, którego w takiej sytuacji i tak by miała, nawet gdyby ostatecznie doszło do ślubu ze Spockiem, gdyż ten zajęty byłby raczej swoją karierą niż nią. Widząc, jak bezlitosna jest jej logika, Spock rezygnuje z T'Pring na rzecz Stonna, a potem wraca na statek, spodziewając się sądu polowego za morderstwo. Jednak w ambulatorium odnajduje Kirka całego i zdrowego, gdyż zamiast preparatu trójtlenowego doktor wstrzyknął mu neuroparalizator, symulujący śmierć. Spock jest tak zaskoczony i uszczęśliwiony, że zdradza swe emocje szeroki uśmiechem. Kirk nie zostaje ukarany za nieposłuszeństwo rozkazom Floty wskutek wstawiennictwa T'Pau. Memorable Quotes "Co to jest!?" (wyrzuca tacę z zupa plomeek na korytarz) "– gdybym czegokolwiek od pani chciał, poprosiłbym o to!" : - Spock "Zawdzięczam mu życie w ponad dwunastu przypadkach – czy to nie jest warte kariery? To mój przyjaciel!" : - Kirk "Opisał mi to jako ''małżeństwo lub wyzwanie. W dalekiej przeszłości Wolkanie zabijali się, by odbyć gody." "''I ciągle szaleją w tym czasie... być może jest to cena wyrzeczenia się emocji na całe pozostałe życie." : - Kirk, wyjaśniając doktorowi Koon-ut/Kal-i-fee "Po jakimś czasie możesz dojść do wniosku, że posiadanie czegoś nie jest tak przyjemne jak oczekiwanie na to. Nie jest to logiczne, ale często prawdziwe." :- Spock "Żyj długo i pomyślne, Spock." "Ani jedno, ani drugie nie będzie mi dane, ponieważ zabiłem swego kapitana, i przyjaciela." :- T'Pau and Spock "Doktorze, oczywiście rezygnuję natychmiast z dowodzenia..." "Posłuchaj, Spock..." "...będę więc wdzięczny za ostatnie ustępstwo." "...Spock, ja..." "Doktorze, proszę, niech pan da mi skończyć. Nie ma usprawiedliwienia dla zbrodni której jestem winny - nie będę się bronił. Rozkażę panu Scottowi przejąć komendę nad statkiem." "Czy nie myśli pan, że lepiej byłoby to najpierw omówić ze mną?" "Kapitanie?! JIM!!!" :- Spock, McCoy i, ku zdziwieniu Spocka, Kirk "Jeszcze jedna sprawa, Mr. Spock. Nie może pan powiedzieć, że ujrzawszy Jima żywego. Co przecież sprowokowało pana do okazania nam swych emocji, nie poczuł pan prawdziwego uniesienia." "Bardziej to była całkiem logiczna ulga, że Gwiezdna Flota nie utraciła wysoko kwalifikowanego kapitana." "Tak Mr. Spock, rozumiem." "Dziękuję, kapitanie." "Oczywiście, Mr. Spock. Pana reakcja była całkiem logiczna." "Dziękuję, doktorze." "W oczach barana." "Chodź, Spock, pomyślmy o interesach." : - McCoy, Spock i Kirk Zza kulis Historia i scenariusz * W tym odcinku po raz pierwszy pokazano wolkański salut i użyto słów "Żyj długo i pomyślnie" Ten gest, wykonywany obiema dłońmi Priests jest częścią żydowskiego błogosławieństwa "Niech Bóg cię błogosławi i strzeże". Nimoy pamiętał go z dzieciństwa i zasugerował reżyserowi * Kirk mówi do Spocka, "Był pan nazwany najlepszym oficerem we Flocie." To McCoy tak go nazwał w odcinku Operation: Annihilate! * W oryginalnym scenariuszu było użyte wiecej wolkańskich słów. Spock określa Kirka i McCoya jako jego lak noy, co jest odpowiednikiem najlepszych ludzi. Gdy T'Pring rzuca wyzwanie, orszak weselny zaczyna dyskutować o tym, co sie dzieje po wolkańsku, póki T'Pau ich nie ucisza Casting i postacie *James Doohan (Scotty) nie pokazuje się w tym odcinku, choć jest wspominany przez Spocka. * Zgodnie ze słowami Nimoya w wywiadach, szczególnie tym z 1984 roku, Wspomnienia o Star Trek, Celia Lovsky nie potrafiła złożyć palców w wolkański salut, więc układano jej ręke za kamerą, i pokazano tylko na moment. * Spock został ostatecznie awansowany w tym odcinku. W raporcie został określony jako "komandor Spock", a Wolkańska Centrala Kosmiczna również pytała później o "komandora Spocka." Dekoracja * Po raz pierwszy widzimy w pełni biuro doktora McCoy. W odcinku The Deadly Years dodano do sekcji szpitalnej więcej łóżek. * To pierwszy raz, gdy widzimy kwaterę Spocka w całości. W odcinku The Menagerie Part I, widać było jej fragment z tricorderem i figurką z czerwonego szkła, stojącą za nim, by odróżnić tę kabinę od kwatery Kirka. Tutaj możemy zobaczyć cały wystrój. Produkcja * Wolkanie z orszaku ślubnego noszą takie same hełmy, jak Romulanie w innych odcinkach. * W tym odcinku, otwierającym drugi sezon, dodano parę szczegółów. DeForest Kelley zostaje dodany do listy głównych wykonawców, a do muzyki z czołówki dodano wokalizę i perkusję. Inne informacje * Ten odcinek został wspomniany w Stargate SG-1 w odcinku "Babylon". Pułkownik Mitchell otrzymuje od Sodana imieniem Jolan zioła, po których wydaje się martwy. Po przebudzeniu Mitchell mówi "Dobra robota, Bones." * W niemieckiej wersji dubbingowanej stacja ZDF zmieniła dialogi I wycięła kilka scen z seksualnym podtekstem. W niemieckiej wersji, pon farr jest zaraźliwą chorobą, na którą cierpi Spock I określaną inaczej jako "gorączka przestrzeni kosmicznej", a część odcinka (jak ta, w której Spock zabija Kirka) jest wyjaśniona koszmarami, jakie przeżywa Spock w swych urojeniach. Są one spowodowane przez eksperymantalne lekarstwo,zastosowane przez doktora McCoy. W związku z tym okazuje się, że Enterprise wogóle nie odawiedził Vulcana, jedynie Spock o tym majaczył. * Ten odcinek był nominowany do Hugo Award w roku 1968 jako "Best Dramatic Presentation". * Bantam Books opublikowało serię książek, określanych jako "fotonowele" gdzie przedstwiło rozszerzoną wersję tej historii. Wydarzenia przedstwione w filmnie były jej dwunastą i ostatnią częścią. Image:Ceremonial grounds.jpg|Oryginalne zdjęcie Vulcana Image:Vulcan arena and city - remastered.jpg|...i remasterowany zamiennik Występują * William Shatner jako Captain Kirk * Leonard Nimoy jako Mr. Spock :oraz * DeForest Kelley jako Dr. McCoy Gościnnie * Celia Lovsky jako T'Pau Also Starring * Arlene Martel jako T'Pring :oraz * Lawrence Montaigne jako Stonn Udział biorą * Majel Barrett jako Christine Chapel * George Takei jako Sulu * Nichelle Nichols jako Uhura * Walter Koenig jako Chekov * Byron Morrow jako Admirał Komack Niewymienieni * William Blackburn jako Hadley * Frank da Vinci jako Dzwonnik * Walker Edmiston jako Głos z centrali * Charles Palmer jako Halabardnik * Eddie Paskey jako Leslie * Joe Paz jako Halabardnik * Russ Peek jako Kat * Mary Rice jako mała T'Pring * Mark Russell jako Halabardnik * Mauri Russell jako Dzwonnik * Gary Wright jako Halabardnik Kaskaderzy * Dave Perna jako dubler Leonard Nimoy'a * Paul Baxley jako dubler William Shatner'a * Phil Adams jako dubler William Shatner'a Wiki de:Weltraumfieber en:Amok Time (episode) es:Amok Time fr:Amok Time (épisode) it:Il duello (episodio) ja:バルカン星人の秘密（エピソード） nl:Amok Time Kategoria:Odcinki TOS